Inucarols
by itachixoxo
Summary: Tis the season to mess up carols falalalala lala. This aren't very gay or peril falalalala lala
1. Carol of the shards

In the spirit of Chrismukkah I am screwing up carols and turning them into Inuyasha carols.

Let the fun begin!

* * *

Hark how the shards

Shikon Jewel shards

All seem to say

Kill day by day

Jewel shards are here

Bringing great fear

To young and old

Meek and the bold

So long so long

That is their song

With solemn ring

Death's what they bring

One seems to fear

Shards that are near

From everywhere

Demons come there

O' how they pound

Till the shard's found

O' how they wail

Inuyasha's tale

Loudly they scream

That is their theme

Torture's severe

Yeah shards are here

Where is Inuyasha

Where is Inuyasha

On, on they cry

As their friends die

Their screeching tone

Inuyasha's at home

Bum!

* * *

Hark how the bells,

Sweet silver bells,

All seem to say,

Throw cares away

Christmas is here,

Bringing good cheer,

To young and old,

Meek and the bold,

Ding dong ding dong

That is their song

With joyful ring

All caroling

One seems to hear

Words of good cheer

From everywhere

Filling the air

Oh how they pound,

Raising the sound,

O'er hill and dale,

Telling their tale,

Gaily they ring

While people sing

Song of good cheer,

Christmas is here,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

On, on they send,

On without end,

Their joyful tone

To every home

Ding dong ding... dong! Bm(m)!


	2. Hippomaru

I want a Sesshomaru for Christmas  
Only a Sesshomaru will do  
Don't want a Ren, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a Sesshomaru to play with and enjoy

I want a Sesshomaru for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door, that's the easy thing to do

I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
to see a Sesshie hero standing there

I want a Sesshomaru for Christmas  
Only a Sesshomaru will do  
No Kogas, no Inuyashaes  
I only like Sesshomarues  
And Sesshomarues like me too

Mom says the Sesshie would eat me up, but then  
Teacher says a Sesshie is a vegeterian

There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage  
I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
to see a Sesshie hero standing there

I want a Sesshomaru for Christmas  
Only a Sesshomaru will do  
No Kogas or Inuyashaeses  
I only like Sesshomarueses  
And Sesshomarues like me too!

* * *

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door, that's the easy thing to do

I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
to see a hippo hero standing there

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me too

Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then  
Teacher says a hippo is a vegeterian

There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage  
I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
to see a hippo hero standing there

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses  
I only like hippopotamuseses  
And hippopotamuses like me too!


	3. Kikyo I made from clay

**What's Chrismukkah without the Chanukah? It probably be rismk but that's beside the point. So enjoy!**

I have a Kikyo  
I made from dirt in clay  
And when awake and ready  
Inuyasha she'll slay

Oh Kikyo, Kikyo  
I made from dirt and clay  
And when armed and ready  
Inuyasha she'll slay

She has a lovely body  
Without a giant mole  
And when Kikyo's tired  
Her feeders bring a soul

Kikyo's very skillful  
With her bow and arrow  
Time to kill Inuyasha  
Come on we better go!

* * *

I have a little dreidel  
I made it out of clay  
And when it's dry and ready  
Then dreidel I shall play!

Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel  
I made it out of clay  
And when it's dry and ready  
Then dreidel I shall play!

It has a lovely body  
With legs so short and thin  
And when my dreidel's tired  
It drops and then I win!

My dreidel's always playful  
It loves to dance and spin  
A happy game of dreidel  
Come play now, let's begin!


End file.
